


Three Points (Where Two Lines Meet)

by EloquentContraband



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentContraband/pseuds/EloquentContraband
Summary: Katy missed this.





	Three Points (Where Two Lines Meet)

**Author's Note:**

> finished up this pwp that's been sitting in my jotterpad forever, set after season 3 I think? but really could be whenever with these three
> 
> title from Alt-J's Tessellate 
> 
> no beta, we die like men

Katy missed this. She missed the way her bedsheets clung slightly to her overwarm body as she arched her back. She missed the dampness of Jonesy's panting breaths on her clit, as he forgot to do anything but experience Reilly finally entering him, after a lengthy "prep sesh". She gives a delighted murmur as she moves her hand from Jonesy's tousled hair to his cheek. Reilly rubs his hands up and down the length of Jonesy's back a couple times, giving an experimental rock of his pelvis before lowering his chest to Jonesy's back. He peppers the back of his neck with kisses, and Katy gets that warm feeling in the pit of her stomach she always gets whenever she thinks of how well they fit together.

"Jonesy you're fucking gorgeous right now, taking that cock. Makes me so wet," Katy breathes. Jonesy responds by adjusting his clutch on her thighs and rocking back against Reilly, his head against her thigh like it's anchoring him. Katy's eyes flicking up to Reilly, who locks eyes with her as his hips starts a steady rhythm.

"How's he feel around your cock, Reils?" she asks, stroking Jonesy's hair as he bites back wordless moans. Even though they've all been sleeping together for awhile, this particular intimate act was fairly new, but the lines had been blurring since they'd graduated high school.

"So good Katy Kat, he takes it so well, you're such a good little slut, Jonesy," he groans, Jonesy writhes, and Katy wants; she guides Jonesy's head with a hand in his hair to her cunt and he gets the hint quickly, tongue eagerly lapping between her folds, Katy delighting in the slick pressure.

Reilly leans back for leverage, his pace picking up as his thrusts deepen. Jonesy's moans vibrate against her in the best way, especially when they suddenly pitch up as Reilly angles his hips with a smug smirk diluted by lust.

Katy squirms as Jonesy flexes two fingers inside of her, a hint of an orgasm begins to stir and she stubbornly ignores it, wants to draw this out a while longer.

Jonesy's free hand finds hers, tangling their fingers together as he leans his head against her thigh to look up at her. He makes quite the picture, eyes hazy and unfocused, mouth wet and red, little punched out moans falling free from his lips as he's jostled by Reilly's unrelenting thrusts. her fingers tighten in his hair.

"Tell me."

"So full, Katy. I- unh, Reilly," is all he manages as Reilly snaps his hips flush against Jonesy ass, bottoming out. Jonesy pitches forward to suck on Katy's clit, as if he's trying to ground himself by reducing her to whimpers of pleasure as well, his fingers moving within her with renewed vigor.

"God that's hot you guys," Reilly says breathlessly. Jonesy's hand leaves hers, to reach for his own cock but Reilly intercepts his reach, wrapping his own hand around Jonesy's cock. Jonesy's hand still follows, fingers running across Reilly's knuckles, moaning lowly.

"I got you buddy," Reilly says warmly, "I'm getting close, should I...?"

"No, I-I want to feel it," Jonesy says in a rush and Katy and Reilly both swear.

"Jesus, that's hot, Jonesy," breathes Katy, his mouth back on her before she can finish her sentence, his name coming out on a groan.

"Fuck bud, gonna fill you up, don't worry."

Katy's orgasm sneaks up on her, she's admiring the sheen of sweat on Jonesy's back as it rises, her eyes falling shut before she arches her own with a shout, contracting around Jonesy's fingers; she pulls him off when it gets to be too much, and his fingers leave her.

"Flip over," Reilly commands breathlessly, Jonesy rolls over, leans back against Katy, who brackets him in with her thighs. Reilly pushes Jonesy's knees until they're flush with his chest but Katy has a better idea, replaces Reilly's hands with her own so she's holding Jonesy in place. Reilly gives her a thankful smirk, darting forward for a sloppy kiss before lining up and pushing into Jonesy once more.

Jones's cock is hard and dripping against his stomach and Reilly's quick to wrap his fingers around it once more. Katy watches appreciatively, relishing the way Jonesy's eyes are screwed shut as his whimpers get increasingly desperate and Reilly's hips stutter at the sound. Jonesy's hands tightening their grip on her knees is all the warning she gets before Jonesy's cum spurts onto his chest. Reilly growls, his thrusts quickening erratically before he bottoms out and stays there with a low groan, pitching forward to capture Jonesy's lips in a kiss. Katy releases Jonesy's legs to fall around Reilly's hips, running her hands across his back.

"you're amazing," Reilly murmurs against Jonesy's lips, and Katy smiles at the sweetness before they both look up at her with twin smiles.

"that was great boys," she sighs, leaning against her headboard to watch Reilly pull out, taking in the sight of his cum dripping from Jonesy's hole.

"Fuck Jonesy," Reilly's eyes are wide. Jonesy's answering smile borders on bashful.

"I really liked that buddy."

"Yeah buddy?"

Reilly shifts, slips a thumb easily into Jonesy's used hole, rubbing the rim, coaxing out more of his cum with the action; Jonesy's cock twitches as his body can't decide whether it wants to chase Reilly's thumb or escape it, Jonesy's hips wriggling against the sheets.

Katy runs her hands lazily down Jonesy chest, smearing the traces of his own into his skin as she leans down to murmur,

"You're such a good little slut for us Jonesy, look at you, covered in cum and you're still up for it," enjoys the way he preens and tilts his head back to beam up at her. 

"Easy when I'm getting taken down by a couple a' snipers." 

"Aw buddy!"

Reilly relents his teasing, withdrawing his thumb and shifting to lay beside the other two. Katy smoothes his hair back as she leans back against the headboard and just soaks in the moment as the world comes back to them in bits: the background hum of cicadas filtering through the window, the light breeze doing nothing to quell the heat of the late afternoon wrapping around them.

Yeah, she missed this.


End file.
